Nightmares
by daddies-little-girl131
Summary: Siri Tachi is having strange nightmares about her past. Could these nightmares link to the future?
1. Default Chapter

Siri walked down a pitch black corridor. She saw no one. All she could hear was her ragged breathing and her heart pounding in her chest. Then a light came on over a small alcove. Siri looked towards the light and saw a young child being beaten by an older man. Siri flinched at the sight and then realized that the young child was her. She watched the young girl being hit and tortured to no end. Tears were streaming down the childes face as well as Siri's. The childs sorrowful cries rang out in the corridor. As they echoed throughout the place.

Siri sat up in a flash panting with sweat dripping from her body. Her worst memories were now haunting her dreams. Her husband stirred and awoke.

"Siri, are you alright?" after the purge, attachments were now almost welcomed.

"Yes Obi-wan, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Are you running a temperature?"

"No dear I'm fine." She said through ragged breaths. Obi-wan wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her next to him.

"You're so hot. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. I'm sure" Siri hadn't even thought about her past before the Jedi in so long. So where had that nightmare come from? The purge had happened way before any Jedi had thought it would. Siri was only 28. The purge had started when she was 20 and newly knighted. She and her padawan, Ferus, had fought bravely and Siri was ashamed to say that she made it out alive. Ferus had fought with all his strength, but he was a young boy. He shouldn't have had to fight, but everyone was called in. Siri tried her best to save the boy that even though had only been her padawan for a short while still felt like her son, but her best wasn't good enough. She watched Ferus get struck down by the evil sith Darth Maul. She vowed that she would repay him for killing Ferus. He would get what he deserved, but now she was with the last remaining Jedi trying to rebuild what was lost. That's why she and Obi-wan were now married. She loved him to death, and she was glad that she got to spend these last times with him. Her thoughts kept drifting to her nightmare. What did it mean?


	2. a padawan

Siri couldn't seem to get the thoughts out of her head. What did the past have to do with the here and now? She hadn't seen her father since she was six. She remembered that night all too clearly though…

Siri was playing with toys in her room like she normally did before she went to bed. Then she heard the door slam downstairs. Her father was home. She heard the angry footsteps coming

upstairs. She could hear them getting closer with each second that passed. Then he stopped at her door, that's what she was afraid of. He came in and slammed the door shut behind him. He

looked really mad. Siri huddled in the corner as he walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. He yelled and beat her just to let his anger out. Siri cried out in pain but it was no use.

Nothing would stop him. Then she heard the door being blown in. Her father stopped and let go of her. Siri ran and hid under her bed. She heard yelling and blaster fire. Then she heard a buzz

and the blaster fire immediately stopped, but Siri didn't come out. She stayed under her bed until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They walked around and opened doors and walked

around until they came to her door. They opened the door. Siri could only the boots of two people. Then one person bent down and looked under the bed. She saw a mans face, he had a soft

features and a kind smile but Siri didn't trust anyone. "Hello little one." Said the man, "Will you please come out? I won't hurt you." He reached his hand underneath the bed, but Siri backed

away. Then he held out his hand for hers. Siri was feeling a sense calmness and she could hear the words, 'it's going to be okay' in her head. So she took the mans hand and crawled out from

under the bed. His strong arms gently picked her up and he and his companion, a black female with a strange headdress whom the man called Adi, walked out of the room, down the stairs,

and out the door. That was the last Siri saw of her father, her mother or that house. Later on she found out the man was Qui-gon that had carried her out of the house. Qui-gon became a father

to her, and since Obi-wan was his padawan her and him became good friends, then more than friends. Siri still though of Qui-gon as her father, since hers wasn't the best. She decided not to

worry about at the moment. She just lay back down and went to sleep.

The next morning Siri decided that she would tell Obi-wan that she was pregnant. So she walked over to him as he straitened his Jedi robe, she smiled, "You look nice today. Anything special happening today?"

"The council has asked me to take on a padawan again so I want to look nice."

"They did?" Siri asked in almost surprise.

"Yes and they want you to do the same."

"Obi-wan, I can't I…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Fine I'll take on an apprentice."

"Thanks baby." He said as he kissed her and then walked out. She didn't know what to do now. How could she have an apprentice when she was due to have a child of her own?

Later on Obi-wan called her and told her to come down to the sparring arena and watch the children fight. She got there just in time to watch the first two children start their match. They fought

well but neither were anything like what Siri would take on as an apprentice. She watched many more duels until she saw one little girl. The girl looked about ten and she was very skilled. She

beat her opponent easily.

Later on Siri went over to talk to her. The girl, she found out, was quiet, sweet, respectful, and a computer wiz, the complete opposite of Siri, but Siri felt led to take her on as her apprentice so she did. The girl was named Cheyenne.


	3. out of jail

Siri watched Cheyenne practicing the next day against Obi-wan's padawan Tyrone. Tyrone was a skilled fighter but so was Cheyenne. Siri sat next to Obi-wan as the two padawans battle.

Cheyenne took a swing at Tyrone's legs but he jumped and rolled and came at her with a slash toward her abdomen but she blocked and twirled to miss the attack. Both padawans were

fighting well. Finally Tyrone did a fake toward her legs and went to her neck and gently touched it signaling that he had won that battle. Cheyenne and Tyrone walked over to their masters after

bowing to each other. They looked exhausted. Siri smiled, "Good job Cheyenne."

"Thank you Master."

"You tried your hardest and I am proud. Now go rest and eat with your friends."

"Yes Master." Cheyenne waited for Tyrone as he got a nod from Obi-Wan and they both ran off towards the lunch room. Siri sighed as she started to walk off toward her and Obi-Wan's

quarters. "Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"Home." Siri replied.

"You're not going to eat anything?"

"No, not right now."

"Why not? You've been acting strange since you took Cheyenne on as your padawan. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Siri, what's wrong?" Siri sighed.

"Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant." Obi-Wan was in a state of shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wanted me to take on a padawan so badly and I didn't want you to tell me not to if I told you."

"Siri, you can't have a padawan when you're pregnant."

"Let me run my life and you run yours, alright?"

"Alright but Siri your pregnant."

"I can handle it."

"Okay." Obi-Wan wasn't going to argue with her like this. "Fine, but we will talk about this later." As Obi-Wan walked off to the lunch room, Siri sighed, she didn't want him mad at her, but

she couldn't let Cheyenne down, not now. Siri walked away toward her quarters with many thoughts running through her head. She stopped at a holo projector in the hallway, "Kane Tachi has

just gotten out of jail. He was in prison for over 20 years for child abuse and four accounts of stolen goods. He was released yesterday and got off with a warning instead of probation." Said

the news reporter. Siri's mouth dropped. Her father was just released from prison. Siri was the first person he would go looking for. Siri walked as fast as she could to get to the lunch room to

find Obi-Wan. He was eating with some of their friends, Garen, Reeft, and Bant then Siri ran in and pulled Obi-Wan over to a corner. "Obi-Wan, my father has just gotten out of prison and he

will be looking for me." Obi-Wan had a distraught look on his face.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's not like he can do anything to you while you're in the Jedi Temple, so you should be fine."

"But Obi-Wan I think he has a grudge on me for some reason."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is something that I never told you or anyone else related to my father."

"And what's that?"

"Before he was taken away by the Jedi I saw him in one of the speeders. He gave me a horrible look and said to me 'I will find you when I get out and make you live in hell just as you have made me'."

"But Siri, he's most likely forgotten all about that."

"He's not one to forget about grudges very easily."

"Siri, don't worry, I'll be here." Siri nodded hesitantly.

"Alright Obi-Wan, I trust you."

"Now come on and eat something. We don't want our child to get hungry." Obi-Wan said as he put a hand on Siri's belly.


	4. abuse&child

Siri and Obi-Wan ate peacefully not saying much. Siri was still worried about her father but as long as Obi-Wan was there she supposed she would be fine.

The next seven months went on as normal, nothing big happened, neither Siri nor Obi-Wan were sent on missions for a while, maybe a few here or there but no big one's. Siri mostly spent her

time teaching Cheyenne lightsaber skills and force powers that Cheyenne learned quickly. Obi-Wan taught Tyrone his favorite move in a lightsaber battle.

Cheyenne and Tyrone were fighting well, they were both equally matched but Obi-Wan had this glint in his eyes that Siri couldn't quite figure out. Then just as it looked like Tyrone would get

beat he reached up with his left hand and grasped Cheyenne's left wrist. She was shocked that he had pushed through her guard and done that, which gave Tyrone time to then use the force

and knock Cheyenne's lightsaber from her hand. He then brought his lightsaber up to her neck and touched her lightly. "That's not fair!" Cheyenne said.

"What isn't fair?" Tyrone asked while still holding her wrist.

"Let go!" She said as she pulled her wrist from his grasp and used the force to call her lightsaber back to her.

"Nothing is against the rules in a lightsaber battle." Tyrone said defensively.

"Master, was that legal?"

"Yes Obi-Wan, was that legal?" Siri asked her smirking husband.

"By all means Siri, it was. I use it often." Obi-Wan replied.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Obi-Wan Kenobi." Siri said sternly.

Obi-Wan's smirk left his face defensively. "Don't get so upset, should I show you that move?"

"No!" Siri said. Obi-Wan and Tyrone were trying so hard not to laugh. Siri and Cheyenne walked off without saying a word. Obi-Wan and Tyrone burst out laughing.

Siri sent Cheyenne to her room and then she started for her room. Master Windu then caught her arm, "Siri, there is someone here to see you." Siri looked surprised. "Who?"

"Your father." Mace said with a smile on his face. Siri turned pail.

"He he is?" she stuttered.

"Yes." Then a man walked down the corridor towards Siri. He had a smile on his face but Siri saw right through it.

"Thank you Master Windu." He said kindly.

"Your welcome." Mace said as he walked away and was out of ear shot and around the corner in a few more seconds.

Then her father looked at her with an angry face and he said, "You thought you could get away from me by coming to the Jedi. Well you can't get away that easily." Siri gulped back tears.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked, trying to confuse him. She needed to buy herself some time so she could get to Obi-Wan.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" he said confused. Siri started to panic.

"I have to be somewhere, can we settle this some other time?"

"No we're settling it now." He said as he slapped her across the face. "I don't care if I get thrown back in prison as long as I get back at you." Siri was scared.

Obi-Wan and Tyrone walked towards the cafeteria. They got plates of food and sat down. They started to eat silently; they were both trying not to laugh. Then Obi-Wan looked up from his

food and his face paled. He got up from his seat and ran out of the cafeteria. Tyrone sat confused.

Obi-Wan ran towards his and Siri's room then he stopped in his tracks. He saw a man hitting Siri and talking to her quietly. Neither of them made much of a sound. Obi-Wan took his

lightsaber out and went towards the man. The mans back was to him, but Siri saw him. Tears sprang to her eyes as she was hit again. Obi-Wan grabbed the mans shoulder and turned him

around. "If you touch her again I will put my lightsaber through your torso and laugh as you fall to the ground and die." Obi-Wan said with anger evident in his voice.

"Who is he?" the man said directing the question to Siri.

"My husband." She replied.

"Oh, I see. So he's your body guard." The man said with a hint of sarcasm and humor in his tone.

"Don't hurt him Obi-Wan." Siri almost pleaded with him.

"Don't hurt me? I would be hurting him my daughter." The man replied with confidence.

"Daughter." Obi-Wan repeated. Siri nodded.

"Why is that a shock to you? Didn't she tell you that her father would come looking for her, of all the people I would think you would be the first to know." Siri's father said. Obi-Wan looked

ashamed that he hadn't believed Siri, obviously she would know better than he on aspects such as her own background. He could kick himself for not listening better. Siri started to back up

but her father grabbed her and pulled her back harshly. Obi-Wan couldn't take it, he put his lightsaber back on his belt and lunged at the guy. He turned just in time to see Obi-Wan flying at

him. He tried to block but his reflexes were no match for a Jedi. Obi-Wan slammed into him and they toppled on the floor. They were fighting but it was obvious that Obi-Wan was winning.

Siri was frightened. She didn't want her father badly hurt, no matter how much she wished she had never met him, but she also didn't want her father to hit her anymore and she didn't want

Obi-Wan to get into trouble. She looked down the hall and saw Mace Windu walking towards them. When he saw Obi-Wan and Siri's father fighting he ran towards them. "Stop! What are

you doing Obi-Wan!" Mace yelled.

"He can not come near Siri!" Obi-Wan said angrily.

"What happened?" Mace asked.

"He hit her."

"Is this true?" Mace asked looking straight at Siri's father.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Her father replied. Obi-Wan looked stunned that he just lied so easily about something he had seen himself.

"He did Master Windu." Obi-Wan said, "Siri didn't he." Siri was quiet for a minute, and then she nodded yes. Siri's father's eyes darkened as rage filled him. Mace looked stunned. "You did?

What kind of father hits his daughter?"

"Obviously he does." Obi-Wan said exasperated. Mace grabbed Siri's father by the arm and escorted him away. "I'll be back!" Siri's father yelled down hallway towards Siri. Siri flinched.

Then he disappeared into a cloud of dust. He wasn't a Jedi or a sith, so how did he do that? Siri didn't care as long as he was gone. Obi-Wan walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much, please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Siri said with a far away look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked looking concerned.

"Nothing…I just…." Siri went limp in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Siri! Siri, wake up. Siri." Obi-Wan said with a worried tone in his voice.

Obi-Wan sat in the waiting room at the hospital. He still didn't know what had happened. The doctor hadn't told him anything since he had rushed her to the hospital. Finally the doctor walked

over. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me." Obi-Wan said as he stood up.

"Siri went into labor and the trauma of the moment made her faint. We had to take her into surgery to get the baby out."

"Is Siri alright?" Obi-Wan asked worried.

"We got the baby out fine but it doesn't look good for Siri. The trauma of it all has put her in a bad state; we don't think she is going to live." Obi-Wan felt a great pain from that statement.

How could he live without her?

"What can you do? What can I do? I can't live without her. There has to be something you can do, anything you can do, please!" Obi-Wan was on the brink of tears.

"There isn't anything we can do for her now, but you can go in and say your goodbyes"

Obi-Wan hurriedly walked into his wife's room.

"Siri, can you hear me?" Obi-Wan asked as tears ran down his face freely. Siri turned her head towards him.

"Obi-Wan…" she said, "How is our baby?"

"It's fine."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I was to worried about you."

"Please ask." Obi-Wan walked out and came back in a few seconds later.

"It's a baby girl."

"Obi-Wan…" she was having trouble breathing, "I love you so much."

"I love you to Siri." Obi-Wan hit his knees next to her bed and prayed, "God, if you're there, please don't take her. Take me, take my life, take my soul, but don't take Siri. Don't take my

love. Take me in her place. Please God…please…I'm begging you."

"Obi-Wan…" he looked up from his praying.

"Yes, baby I'm here."

"Promise me, that…," he could tell it was getting harder for her to breath, "promise me that you will take care of her."

"I promise, I promise you Siri."

"I love you Obi-Wan…tell her that I love her to and…give her…my lightsaber…when she gets old enough…goodbye my love." Her breath went in then out, then it didn't resume. The monitor

went from jagged lines to a straight line and it let out a loud beep. Doctors and nurses rushed in and tried everything they could to save her. Obi-Wan let a cry of pain, a cry of sorrow as he laid

his head on her chest and cried into her breasts. All the doctors and nurses backed out of the room fully knowing that they couldn't do anything to save her and they weren't about to try to

move the sorrowful man that was crying over her.

Obi-Wan lifted his head ten minutes later as the doctor touched his shoulder. "Please sir, come away." Obi-Wan stood and placed Siri's hands over her heart. He then looked at the doctor

with dead eyes. "May I see my daughter?"

"Yes sir, follow me." The doctor motioned for some people and whispered to them and they walked into Siri's room as Obi-Wan followed the doctor to a lower floor. They walked over to a

glass window and the doctor pointed to a cradle holding a sleeping baby girl. Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "That sir, is your daughter.


	5. elaina

Obi-Wan held his baby girl in his arms and rocked her gently. She just started at him with her big blue eyes. They shined as brightly as her mothers. Obi-Wan got lost in thought.

"_Oh, Obi-Wan what should we name it if it's a girl?"_

"_How about Sara?"_

"_No, it's too simple."_

"_What about Hannah?"_

"_No, it doesn't sound right. I like Elaina."_

"_Elaina…I like it. Elaina it will be, but that's only if it's a girl"_

"_I have a feeling it might be." Siri smiled as she put her hands on her growing stomach. Obi-Wan walked over to her and touched her stomach as well._

"_We will raise her to be a great Jedi someday."_

"_Yes, together we will raise her."_

Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts by his daughters gentle hands reaching up for his beard. Obi-Wan leaned his head down and let her grab a hold of his beard with her delicate hands. He smiled as she let go. "Elaina, that shall be your name."


	6. thermal detonator

Elaina grew to be just as beautiful as her mother. She had long blonde hair which she kept up in a pony tail, never letting it down. Her eyes shined like sapphires, they

reminded Obi-Wan of Siri's eyes. Not just the looks but what they held, they held compassion and sincerity, they held forgiveness and love but had never shown a hint of

anger. Siri always had so much love and Elaina was a teenage Siri. They were so much alike. Obi-Wan missed Siri so much. Elaina was becoming a great Jedi. She was the

padawan of Cheyenne. Cheyenne felt led to take Elaina as her padawan and she loved Siri so much. After Siri's death Cheyenne was taken on as Mace's padawan

because he felt like he was responsible for her death. He wasn't well enough aware of her background to know that her father wasn't someone to trust. If she hadn't been

hurt and traumatized by her father than the birth would have gone fine. Mace taught Cheyenne well and she was knighted. Elaina had many friends and one of her best

friends was Cody. He was the padawan of Tyrone. Cody was a gifted fighter and he ranked top in his class. Cheyenne had tried many times but could never beat Cody at

lightsaber battles. They were together all the time. If you wanted to find one then you knew that they were with the other. Cheyenne and Tyrone had gotten married and they

were very happy together.

The Jedi Temple was slowly diminishing. The Jedi were being killed off one by one by sith. The sith were gaining power and they were also gaining the people's approval.

The sith were helping the people before the Jedi could even get there, but the universe would be in trouble if the sith ruled.

Obi-Wan walked through the room of a thousand fountains and sat down on a bench that he and Siri would always go to just to talk. Obi-Wan got lost in thought,

_An eight year old Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the bench n the room of a thousand fountains and thought about what it would be like to be a Jedi Knight. Then he _

_saw Siri Tachi step into the room of a thousand fountains and she caught his eye. She started over to his bench. He had only spoke to Siri once and that was _

_when he was telling her sorry for bumping into her. She walked over and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Siri."_

"_Obi-Wan."_

"_Sorry for being so mean before when you bumped into me."_

"_It's ok." Siri smiled and that's when he knew that he had fallen in love._

"_Do you come here often?" Siri asked with that beautiful smile still on her face._

"_Yes, I come here just to think mostly, and you?"_

"_No, but I think I see why you like it here."_

"_Would you like to meet me here tomorrow after saber training and we can just talk?"_

"_Um, sure, why not. But I have to go right now; Adi was expecting me five minutes ago."_

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." And Siri was gone. _

Obi-Wan was pulled out of his thoughts by Elaina calling his name. "Daddy, aren't you going to come to the dinner that Master Tyrone and Master Cheyenne prepared?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be there shortly." With that statement Elaina ran off to meet here Master at the entrance to the fountains. Obi-Wan slowly got up off of the bench, and walked towards the path leading out of the room of a thousand fountains and off to dinner.

Obi-Wan and Elaina sat at Cheyenne and Tyron's table and ate peacefully. Obi-Wan was quiet as usual. Elaina was talking up a storm and having a great time. Then out of

no where a surge in the force, that came just a bit too late, warned them of the thermal detonator that came flying through the window and then ticked for another 2 seconds

and exploded. Those 2 seconds gave the Jedi just enough time to jump behind something in another room, but that wasn't enough to shield them from a thermal detonator

blast. They all went flying in different directions; Cheyenne flew towards the back wall and slammed through it from the blast of the thermal detonator. Obi-Wan flew

through the bedroom window and landed in a near by pond. Tyrone flew through a different wall and landed on the ground 200 ft. away from the house. Elaina flew through

the kitchen window and flew into a tree that was 400 ft. away. Obi-Wan quickly recovered and ran over to where he saw Cheyenne lying on the ground. He checked to

make sure she was okay as she slowly lifted her body and perched on her elbows. "You and Elaina should come over more often." She stated with a hint of laughter evident

in her eyes. Obi-Wan smiled at her sarcastic words. He then ran over to Tyrone who had already gotten up and dusted himself off. "How fun." He stated. Obi-Wan quickly

saw that he was alright and scanned the area to find Elaina. He found her limp against a tree and he saw blood. _'Why God why?'_ he silently asked as he ran to his

daughters side. She didn't move. "Elaina, wake up." Obi-Wan gently pulled her into his arms. Cheyenne ran over to the where Obi-Wan sat cradling his daughter and she

dropped to her knees. "Elaina." She said while trying to hold back tears. Tyrone came over after he had told the crowd of people to leave. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan said. Just then Elaina's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her father and smiled. "Hi daddy, are you alright?"

"Oh thank God Elaina. You scared me." Obi-Wan said trying to hold back his tears of happiness.

"Sorry daddy, but you don't have to worry so much."

"You don't know the half of it Elaina. Now come on, we will get you checked out by the heelers."

"But daddy, I'm just fine."

"We will get you checked out just to make sure."

"Daddy, I'm-"

"Elaina Michael Kenobi, don't talk back to me."

"Yes daddy."

"You're bleeding. Come on we have to get you to a medic." With that statement Obi-Wan picked up Elaina and they were off to find a heeler in the crowd of Jedi that had

gathered around them. They didn't have to walk more than 2 seconds because the heeler Bant came running up. "Obi-Wan put her down; I have to check to see if she's

alright."

Bant checked Elaina and then she checked the others. "You are all fine, just go home and get some rest."

"What home?" Tyrone asked as he looked at his and Cheyenne's pile of ruble that once was their house.

The Jedi all pitched in and helped them build another house. The house was built in no time and Tyrone and Cheyenne were happily living in it in about three days. Elaina

was back up and on her feet in about two days. "Daddy?" Elaina slowly said, "Who threw that thermal detonator into the house?"

"I don't know Elaina. Are you feeling better?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes daddy."


End file.
